


Nygmobs Fun

by moonlitmischief



Category: DCU (Comics), Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other, Riddlebird Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitmischief/pseuds/moonlitmischief
Summary: this will be one-shots and/or small series? of nygmobblepot/riddlebird :) this is just for fun so don't be too critical, but i do love feedback! if you have any requests or ideas, sound off! ♡
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Nygmobs Fun

_falling in love with a criminal while you work at the police department....wow, how_ _stupid_ _could you be, ed?_

\-----------------------------------------------------------

his eyes....the very reason i'm in this situation right now. oswald's eyes are inhumanly perfect. i think i genuinely got lost in them, and now here i am, running for my life down the back alleys of gotham. but at least he's by my side.

backing up, it makes sense how i fell for him. like pieces in a jigsaw puzzle, really. it's the classic trope: villain meets vulnerable do-gooder and lures him out of his comfort zone. i honestly have no clue who i really am at this point, but then again i never really have. i thought i was charming, but kristen proves me wrong every day no matter what i do to impress her. i thought i was smart, but then jim gordon always has to get in the way of my plans. i thought i was nice, but that part of me is obviously just a weak little man hiding behind a mask. i can't say with certainty what or who i am, besides confused...and conflicted. but past all of that, i'm smitten. it's the most repulsive feeling.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

killing fish mooney has given me the bad-guy cred i desperately needed. _finally_ this shitty club is mine. time to give her a makeover...but first i need to pay a little visit to my old friend. not to gloat or anything, _certainly_ no. i simply find a _lot_ of entertainment in waving my deeds in front of jim gordon, because i _know_ it burns him that he can't prove a word i'd say. especially if it's a certain fish mooney, who used to have the gcpd in her back pocket. now this place will be mine for the taking.

"well hello!! fine day we're having in this slum of a city, huh? where's jim gordon? i need to have a word with him **_now_**."

"he's not here, pengo," bullock sneered looking up from his paperwork, "i suggest you find a new hobby besides sucking his dick." harvey laughed at his own joke until it got awkward. oswald's eye twitched as he waited for a proper response. "okay, okay, if you really need to talk to jim, you need to wait for him to get back. he left without telling us where he went and well...you know what kind of trouble he gets into. i'm sure you'd _love_ to get acquainted with our crew here while you wait..." harvey grinned smugly at oswald.

"i'm very fine, _thank you_. i'll just wait in the back.." his voice trailed only slightly, when he noticed a tall, slender man carrying a severed limb by his one gloved hand. "oh interesting..."

he hobbled over towards him to get a closer look at the limb. it looked unhuman, it was severely damaged.

"why are you just logging that around with you? don't you have to keep that in a bag or something?!" oswald wrinkled his nose with disgust. "what even is that??"

"oh, right, hi. my name's edward. nygma. formality aside, _this_ is a very mutilated part of a teenage boy's arm. we believe he was radiated to death. this was one of the only parts left of his body. wanna see the rest? don't be shy." ed sparkled with a toothy grin.

"f-fine...sure. why not?!" oswald rolled his eyes, still grossing out over the visual.

they reached the back corridor that led to ed's workplace - the lab.

"right this way sir!" ed smiled opening the door.

"call me penguin."

"penguin? oh - okay. well come on in, mr. penguin. this is our lab."

"fascinating.." oswald's eyes drifted from the strewn body parts up to ed's eyes, shielded just slightly by the glare of his glasses. "you must be pretty smart to use all this weird equipment."

"i think anybody could learn with a little patience, but i appreciate the compliment." ed's smile was smaller this time, for whatever reason.

"well, the reason i am here, mr. edward, is to find a certain jim gordon. i need to discuss business with him. do you know where i could find him?"

"weren't you going to wait here?"

"do you _think_ i have time to spare?"

silence.

"my apologies. i believe i overheard him discussing an investigation on a missing girl, selina..?"

"kyle. of course he's after kyle. well she's as hard to trace as jim so what _luck_! i'm stuck with you longer."

"wonderful! i have _so_ much more to show you!"

oswald's entire face twitched with impatience. but it was also nice to actually speak to someone who seemingly respected his time - a rare occasion for him.

"well if i'm going to be here a while i'm going to need a coffee, i'm extremely exhausted from last night." oswald faked a yawn.

"oh, right! i'll get you some. how do you like it?" ed's hospitality was much too warm for a first impression, but maybe warmth was what oswald needed. a friend?

"uh, make it black, but i like a little half and half."

there was a slight pause. "i don't like waiting either."

"right! i'll be back in just a minute!" ed left with a skip in his step.

_what an adorably odd man._   
_not adorable, i guess, just, nice to be around._

oswald searched the room for a scalpel. you can't be too safe.

"i'm back! here's your coffee sir, u-uh, mr. penguin.." his shaky cold hands reached out to hand him the cup.

oswald's fingers barely brushed ed's as he grabbed it, and that was enough to make them both blush, but _never_ visibly of course. then they both cleared their throats, and looked at the floor. still in sync they both lifted their heads as though to re-initiate conversation, but oswald instead took a sip of his coffee, to make ed speak.

"what did you want to discuss with jim? if i could ask."

"oh. that someone he knows is not going to stay in gotham anymore. i figured he would want to say his goodbyes or something, i don't know."

"oh, that's a little sad. well, i could call him but he never answers anyways. then he'll complain not to bother him while he's busy."

"i _know._ men, right? tch." oswald shook his head.

"right..." ed's voice trailed off as he took a second to think of what he'd just heard. he just chuckled.

"you, however, are a very fine, nice man. you're the first person in ages who's let me finish a sentence and not laughed in my face. i appreciate it."

"oh...i'm sorry. that's not very polite of them."

"it isn't! but oh well. i'm easy to hate." oswald looked at the floor again with a fake smile. ed wrapped his arm around oswald's back and leaned in close to his ear.

"i don't hate you," he all but whispered.

"don't get too close...you never know who'll stab you in the back," oswald shuddered, feeling much too seen for a first interaction. the scalpel in his pocket was tempting, but ed was much too innocent to deserve it. maybe he really _could_ use a friend?

"i-i'm sorry.."

" _no_ , i'm sorry...i do this to anyone who's nice to me. that was rude. i just don't know who to trust in this city anymore. please forgive me. it's been a pleasure talking to you." oswald got up to make a run for the door.

"wait! please don't run away. it's okay. you haven't bothered me or anything. i think we have more in common than you think, mr. penguin. i can't seem to make a single friend in the gcpd, much less the city, no matter how nice i've tried to be. perhaps we should talk again sometime, over lunch or something? that's when i get my breaks. i could give you a tour of our facility!"

"that is a very nice offer, mr. edward. i would certainly appreciate a fresh face and some company. but i don't want _anybody_ bothering me."

"i'll do my best. pen pals?"

"s-sure."

"my card." ed pulled out a sleek business card from his coat pocket with his number and p.o. box.

_smooth way to sell yourself, nygma._

"we'll stay in touch. thank you." oswald swallowed hard, trying not to panic at the thought that he might've just made the biggest mistake in his life, befriending someone from the gcpd. then again, he already had his connection with gordon, and what's the worst a friend could do for him?

_too much to think about right now. i need to find gordon._


End file.
